Déjame decirte que Te Amo
by KaticaxKatika
Summary: "Sin embargo, no puedo tenerte, tus objetivos son otros y tu vida debe ser justo como es. Tu vida es perfecta y la mía lo sería contigo, pero el amarte me permite dejarte ir" Fic by Katika. Oneshot.


"**Déjame decir que Te Amo"**

_"Déjame decir que te amo, no como lo dicen tantos, no por presumir de poeta;__  
><em>_Consciente estoy que no soy tu meta, solo quiero que sepas que te amo."_

La fama, el fútbol, el dinero y las chicas, pero aún con todo esto me persigue la soledad. Lo tengo todo, pero no te tengo a ti. Simplemente quiero desahogarme y decirte que te amo para estar en paz conmigo mismo.

No me diste la oportunidad, aunque, te comprendo. Tu vida es tan perfecta, que se arruinaría por completo con mis complicaciones y afanes diarios. Sé que piensas que es imposible, o más bien que sería un posible fracaso estar junto a mí, pero no es mi culpa que mi destino fuera éste, que mi vida sea tan pública, y que viva en un constante devenir de rumores. Créeme, no es fácil. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Caminabas con un rumbo que desconocía totalmente. Cuando te detuviste a mirar el horizonte me senté a tu lado y no me miraste ni me interrogaste, sabias quién era, pero aun así callabas. Tu silencio me llenaba de intriga, y decidí preguntarte si sabias quién era yo para estar seguro. Sólo me dijiste: "Sé quién eres, pero no te trataré diferente por ello. No esperes nada de mí porque yo no espero nada de ti".

"_Déjame gritar lo que siento, te lo juro no miento.__  
><em>_Déjame darle vida a mi sueño, aunque no sea tu dueño__"_

En ese momento supe que eras a quien siempre había esperado. Sin embargo, no puedo tenerte, tus objetivos son otros y tu vida debe ser justo como es. Tu vida es perfecta y la mía lo sería contigo, pero el amarte me permite _dejarte ir_.

"_Déjame acortar las distancias, desahogar mis ansias.  
>Déjame ser algo valiente, y besarte de repente…"<em>_  
><em>

Uno de tantos días te vi tan concentrada en lo que hacías que preferí quedarme callado. Tus ojos estaban iluminados, se notaba lo alegre que se encontraba tu alma al pintar los maravillosos cuadros que no lograba entender, pero que al verlos me hacían sentir una paz inigualable.

Estábamos solos los tres: tú, yo y el que debía ser un mágico pincel, pues yo no había logrado que tus ojos se iluminaran así por mí. Quería ser tu arte, quería que nuestros labios se unieran en un beso, quería que fuéramos uno solo. Te miré fijamente, y me acerqué lentamente a ti. Me mirabas quizá con miedo, temiendo que tus sentimientos pudieran cambiar, sabías lo que te diría, y justo cuando estaba totalmente decidido a decirte que te amo, sonó la alarma de mi agitada vida.

El celular interrumpía una vez más mi oportunidad de decírtelo. Creo que es esa la razón por la que te limitaste a verme sólo como un conocido, sabías que mi mundo está lleno de problemas y que probablemente en algún momento sufrirías estando a mi lado. Tienes toda la razón y es mejor que no estés conmigo, aunque eso sea doloroso para mí. Aún así quiero que sepas que te amo, quisiera acortar las distancias y poder ser tu dueño, quisiera poder cumplir este arriesgado sueño contigo.

"_Déjame decir que te amo, ahora que ya estamos solos. __  
><em>_Quita esa cara de miedo, soy capaz de controlar mi fuego, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo"_

Pero, eso no sería justo para ti, no sería capaz de adentrarte en mi mundo, no mereces una vida de constante devenir. Siempre me haces saber que amas tu vida tranquila y que aunque no quiera, la mía siempre estará llena de angustias y adversidades públicas.

Si tan sólo yo pudiera adoptar tu forma de vida, si tan sólo pudiera o quisiera. Un día me dijiste: "La fama cuesta más que la pobreza y por más humilde que seas y sé que lo eres, tu vida es ésta y en lo profundo de tu corazón no deseas cambiarla. Amas el fútbol desde que existes y no dejarás de hacerlo". Y una vez más tenías razón, pero así como amo al fútbol también te amo a ti, y tú tampoco estarías dispuesta a cambiar tu tranquila vida.

___"Déjame decir que te amo, después yo podré marcharme.__  
><em>_No quiero comprometerte, sé muy bien que no puedo tenerte._

_Sólo quiero que entiendas que te amo"_

Te amo, y eres el motivo por el cual mi vida siempre tendrá una esperanza, la esperanza de que quieras ser parte de ella, pero al mismo tiempo eres el motivo por el cual mi vida siempre me reclamará el dejarte ir. Sólo deseo que seas feliz y tomes el camino que prefieras. Recuérdame como Misaki Taro, un hombre que te ama más de lo que a veces quisiera, más de lo que alguna vez esperaba.

"_Déjame creer, por un instante, que yo soy tu dueño;_

_Aunque sufriré cuando despierte y todo sea un sueño"_

Fin.

Taro Misaki es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi.

La canción es "Déjame decirte que te amo" de Ricardo Arjona.


End file.
